Broma pesada
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU. ¿Sabes como pudes hacer que Naruto te deje en paz?: jugarle una broma pesada que lo humille. ¿Cual es el resultado de esa broma?:VENGANZA. Naruto hará sufrir a Sasuke 10 veces mas de lo que él sufrió. Naruto lo declara su peor enemigo.
1. Broma pesada: Prólogo

**Broma pesada (Prólogo)**

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió hace algunos días, y pues aquí está. Ya sé que todavía no termino Big Brother: Konoha, pero tenía ganas de subir este capi. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Aquí les dejo la introducción.**

Sasuke llegó a su casa molesto. ¿Por qué?, la respuesta: Naruto. Desde que regresó a la aldea no le ha dejado solo ni un instante. Como odiaba eso. Odiaba todo de él. Odiaba que siempre sonriera, odiaba que no lo dejara ni a sol ni sombra, odiaba que siempre llevara su ropa de color naranja, odiaba que comiera ese asqueroso ramen. Y sobre todo, odiaba que Naruto lo considerara aún su mejor amigo.

-Maldito dobe, ¿Cómo me lo quito de encima?-se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta

Se anduvo paseando en la sala por dos horas hasta que una idea perversa vino a su mente.

-Humillación, eso hará que me deje en paz

Y son su sádica sonrisa, se fue a dormir. Ya mañana pondría su plan en marcha.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿En serio?, ¿Me estas invitando a comer a tu casa?-preguntó el rubio ingenuo

-Por supuesto, ¿o vez que me estoy burlando?-dijo el moreno con expresión seria

-Está bien, iré-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-_No sabes la que te espera_-pensó Sasuke riendo internamente

Se despidieron (más bien Naruto) y ambos tomaron rumbo a sus casas.

-Todo está saliendo perfectamente-dijo Sasuke sonriendo perverso

Y recordó lo que le dijo a sus compañeros.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Cámara fotográfica?, ¿Para qué?-preguntó Sakura confundida_

_-Oh, es que va a ver un espectáculo del cual no quiero que te pierdas-dijo Sasuke tratando de no reírse_

_-De acuerdo, le diré a Naruto-dijo Sakura sonriendo_

_-No te molestes, ya le dije-dijo Sasuke serio_

_-Ah bueno, nos vemos después-dijo Sakura despidiéndose_

_-Y dile a los demás-dijo el moreno deteniéndola_

_-Claro-dijo Sakura yéndose_

_Y Sasuke simplemente sonrió satisfecho._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ahora veremos si me sigues considerando tu mejor amigo, Naruto-murmuró el Uchiha en su casa y riéndose desquiciadamente

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-No puedo creer que Sasuke me haya invitado a su casa. Tal vez, le confiese mis sentimientos-dijo Naruto con un leve sonrojo y sonriendo tiernamente

-Creo que al fin, me toca ser feliz-dijo el rubio sin quitar su inocente sonrisa

Y con ese pensamiento, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

La mañana llegó, esta pasó rápido dándole lugar al atardecer. Naruto se arreglaba para ir a la casa de Sasuke.

-Bien, ya es hora-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo y posiblemente su futuro "novio".

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**-**Esperen aquí-dijo Sasuke llevando a los "invitados" al patio trasero

-¿Y el espectáculo?-preguntó Kiba impaciente

-No te preocupes, no tarda en venir-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

Y en eso se escucha el timbre.

-Iré a abrir-dijo Sasuke yendo a la puerta

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento-_pensó Hinata con una mano en el lado del corazón

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Llegaste temprano dobe-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Vaya, tu casa es enorme-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Gracias. ¡Oh, que torpe soy!-dijo Sasuke tropezándose "accidentalmente" derramando una jarra con agua sobre el rubio

-No te preocupes, ¿tienes una toalla?-dijo Naruto quitándose su chamarra naranja

-Si, el baño está afuera-dijo Sasuke señalándole el patio trasero

-¿Tu baño afuera?, bueno está bien-dijo Naruto comenzando a quitarse la ropa

Fue hacia el jardín y estaba solo con su bóxer. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos.

-¿Qué…que hacen aquí?, ¡Esto no es el baño!-dijo Naruto rojo de vergüenza

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-comenzaron a reírse todos los presentes, excepto Hinata quien le miró azorada

Se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, pero Sasuke le impidió hacerlo.

-Aún no, falta la mejor parte-dijo Sasuke bajándole el bóxer

Y estaba completamente desnudo. Sus amigos rieron el doble de fuerte al verlo asi y comenzaron a tomarle fotos. Naruto rápidamente se subió el bóxer. Avergonzado y humillado se giró hacia Sasuke y le dio una bofetada. Al instante, dejaron de reírse.

-¡Que idiota fui! ¡Y pensé que me enamoré de un maldito bastardo!-le gritó Naruto en la cara y entró corriendo a la casa

El rubio se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a todos con la boca de par en par.

-¡Imbécil!-gritó Hinata dándole una bofetada a Sasuke-Pagarás caro tu bromita, Uchiha-amenazó para después irse corriendo en busca de su amigo

Todos se quedaron con la boca más desencajada que antes. Sasuke simplemente se sobaba los bofetones sin expresión alguna.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Ni yo, que Naruto se haya enamorado de Sasuke y que Hinata lo abofeteara y lo mirara con odio, todavía no me entra-dijo Ino pasmada

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se retiraron a sus casas. Mientras, Sasuke tenía una batalla de sentimientos en su interior.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Naruto, ya no llores. No me gusta verte sufrir-dijo Hinata dándole un té para calmarlo

-Fui un tonto Hinata, se veía tan real que no me di cuenta. Debí de haber adivinado antes-dijo Naruto secando sus lágrimas

-Lo sé, lo que te hizo Sasuke no tiene perdón-dijo Hinata apretando los puños

-Tal vez-dijo Naruto tomando su té

-¿Lo vas a perdonar?-preguntó Hinata dándole un pañuelo

-No, esta vez no. Ya me cansé que me vean como su juguete para divertirse y que siempre los esté perdonando. Ya no-dijo Naruto serio

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Hinata asustado al verlo así

-Pues…-sonriendo malvadamente-Quiero venganza-ensanchó su sonrisa siniestra

Hinata al principio se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud tan drástico de Naruto, pero después sonrió tiernamente.

-Bien, te ayudaré-dijo Hinata tomando la taza de té vacía y llevándola a la cocina

-¿En serio?, gracias-dijo Naruto cambiando su sonrisa siniestra por una de las suyas (o sea alegre y tierna)

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-dijo Hinata abrazándole

Naruto le correspondió el abrazo. Después se separaron para idear un plan.

Sus amigos y Sasuke descansan en brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que desde ese momento, sus vidas se convertirían en una pesadilla viviente.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les guste el capi. Sé que es corto, pero es la introducción. Dejen revis plis, nos vemos.**


	2. El comienzo de la venganza

**El comienzo de la venganza (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo un nuevo capi. Estoy algo atareada por lo de la escuela, pero aún seguiré actualizando lo más pronto posible. Gracias por dejarme revis. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Aquí está el capi.**

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente. Nadie, a excepción de Hinata sabia como se encontraba el rubio. Sasuke divagaba en su habitación pensando en que, tal vez, se pasó de la raya con esa broma a Naruto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Naruto? Quería que me dejara en paz y logré. Pero, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?-dijo Sasuke hablando en voz alta dando vueltas en su habitación

-Maldito dobe, no puedo disfrutar de mi tranquilidad sin que él esté presente-dijo Sasuke en tono ¿arrepentido?

No, eso no podía ser. El era un Uchiha, no le importaba como se sintieran los demás. Pero se dio una excepción en Naruto. Se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a dormitar hasta entregarse en brazos de Morfeo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Todos los amigos del rubio estaban reunidos en los campos de entrenamiento. Hinata los había llamado con un tono de voz deprimido.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Cómo está Naruto?-preguntó Sakura preocupada

-No está bien, no es el mismo después del accidente…

Hinata no pudo continuar, ya que el llanto la invadió.

-¿Accidente? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sasuke sin parecer preocupado

-Es… es algo que no quiero ni puedo revivir. Fue tan… tan horrendo que yo no pude…

Hinata lloró más amargamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?-casi gritó Sakura por la desesperación

-¡Esta lisiado!-gritó Hinata cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de llorar

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar tal declaración. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. Intentó creer que eso no era cierto, pero al ver a Hinata de esa manera, sintió que todo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¿Co…como pasó eso?-preguntó Ino en un hilo de voz

-Fue "ese" día que pasó todo-dijo Hinata tratando de recuperarse y levantándose del suelo

-Cuéntanos como pasó todo-dijo Lee triste

-Iba corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Naruto, pero no me escuchaba, solo seguía corriendo sin parar. Se desvió a una calle y fue ahí donde comenzó la tragedia. Estaban descargando los nuevos kunai de doble filo y una caja se zafó. Varios de estos se esparcieron por el lugar. Le grité que tuviera cuidado, pero fue muy tarde. Dos de estos le atravesaron los nervios que "sostienen" a las piernas. Lo llevé con Tsunade-sama. Intentó todos los medios para curarlos, pero ningún método funcionó-Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Eso significa que…

-Naruto no volverá a ser ninja jamás-terminó la frase Sakura comenzando a llorar

-¿Podemos ir a verlo?-preguntó Tenten con un hilo de voz

-Sí, pero no se qué reacción tenga-dijo Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas

-Bien, hay que ir-dijo Neji serio

Todos fueron a la casa del rubio.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la casa. Hinata abrió la puerta y se dejó ver a un Naruto en silla de ruedas y sin expresión alguna.

-¿Por qué les dijiste Hinata?-dijo Naruto viéndole con reproche

-Es…es que estaban preocupados por ti-dijo Hinata nerviosa

-¿En serio? ¿O es que vienen a tomarme una foto para que la publiquen? Ya estoy viéndola "el inútil de Naruto se quedó más inútil de lo que ya era" esa sería la frase que describe mi situación-dijo Naruto con odio en cada palabra

-Dobe, no nos estamos burlando de…

-Cállate Uchiha, por tu culpa quedé así-dijo Naruto lanzando veneno en cada palabra

Todos se quedaron shockeados al ver que Naruto le decía Uchiha, ya que nunca lo llamaba por su apellido y más cuando dijo esas palabras con odio.

-Naruto cálmate el no vino a…

-Lárguense-dijo Naruto con voz neutral

-Pero Naruto…

-¡Que se larguen! ¿O es que a parte de burlones, son sordos?-dijo Naruto enojado

-Dobe esta siendo irracional-dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarlo

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablar! ¡Por tu culpa ya no seré Hokage! ¿O has visto alguno en silla de ruedas?-dijo Naruto viéndolo seriamente

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con los ojos de par en par

-Querías que me alejara de ti, que te odiara. Pues ¡felicidades!, lo lograste una vez más. El gran Sasuke Uchiha cumplió otra más de sus venganzas-dijo Naruto odiándolo cada instante-Y te llevaste un doble premio. Me dejaste lisiado. Debes sentirte muy bien Uchiha-dijo Naruto moviéndose en su silla hacia su habitación

Todos se quedaron avergonzados. También tenían algo de culpa por lo que le había pasado. Pero Sasuke, en ese instante, su mundo se hizo trizas, ya que no solo alejó a Naruto, la única persona que creyó y confió en él cuando regresó, sino que también se ganó su odio.

-Vámonos-dijo Sasuke en un hilo de voz

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir-dijo Hinata viéndole seria

Se retiraron todos del lugar. Sasuke decidió pedirle perdón en otra ocasión.

-¿Ya se fueron?-dijo Naruto llegando en la silla de ruedas

-Sí, no hay nadie-dijo Hinata sonriéndole

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla

-Eres buen actor-dijo Hinata riendo

-Gracias, igual tu-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Parece que Sasuke se sintió mal-dijo Hinata viendo hacia la ventana

-Ahora solo falta que venga y me pida perdón. Le va a costar trabajo decir la palabra pero, me voy a divertir viendo como intenta compensarme-dijo Naruto sonriendo siniestramente

-¿Y qué harás cuando sufra todo lo que tiene que sufrir?-preguntó Hinata viéndole directamente

-Mmm, no he pensado en eso. Después veré que hago, no soy de esas personas que odien a la gente. Ni sé cómo pude fingir también odiarlo-dijo Naruto perdiendo su vista en una de las paredes

-Ni yo, sabes que no soy buena mintiendo-dijo Hinata viendo hacia el techo

-Solo espero no envenenarme el alma-dijo Naruto con una expresión triste

-No te preocupes, no pasará. Por cierto, ¿Para qué quieres que te ayuden Sai-kun y Gaara-sama?-pregunto Hinata curiosa

-Digamos que también es parte del plan. Ya les comenté mi situación y encantados decidieron a ayudarme-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Hinata se quedó intrigada por la siguiente parte del plan de su rubio amigo. Mientras, Sasuke se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo.

**Continuará…**

**¡Qué mala soy por dejarlo así! gracias a todos los que me han dejado el revi. Ahora las habituales preguntas.**

**¿Qué trama Naruto con la ayuda de Sai y Gaara?**

**¿Sasuke será perdonado?**

**¿Naru y Sasu-baka quedaran juntos?**

**¿Quieren que queden juntos?**

**Estas preguntas (la ultima contéstenla si quieren que queden) en el prox. vemos y sorry por lo corto que quedó. **


	3. Atente a las consecuencias

**Atente a las consecuencias (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola de nuevo, pude escribir y subir este capi temprano por que suspendieron las clases a nivel estado por lo de la influenza, que desafortunadamente se ha expandido. Cuídense por fa. Dejando noticias malas de lado, les traigo este capi. Una de las lectoras me ha dado una gran idea, que plasmaré aquí. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, los dejo.**

Una semana después de aquella confesión de que Naruto había quedado lisiado, todos trataron de ir a verlo. Pero como respuesta solo recibían un portazo en la cara o el rosario de las groserías por parte del rubio. Sasuke intentó varias veces hablar con él, pero para no ganarse más odio por parte del rubio, decidió visitarlo después.

-_Que idiota fui, ¿Por qué lo alejé de mi lado?_-pensó Sasuke viendo hacia el cielo azul, azul que le recordaba la mirada del rubio

Y al perder su vista en el cielo, recordó todo lo que vivió con Naruto.

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por las calles de Konoha, siendo testigos de las miradas de odio por parte de los aldeanos. Ya cuando se alejaron de las miradas inquisidoras, Sasuke molesto habló._

_-Malditos bastardos, mejor los hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad_

_-Se lo difícil que es vivir bajo las miradas de odio de toda la aldea, pero…_

_Hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa determinada, habló._

_-… ¡No me daré por vencido hasta que me reconozcan y sea el próximo Hokage!-dijo Naruto con determinación y su típica sonrisa zorruna_

_Sasuke en ese momento, no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa. Naruto fue el único de los dos que no dio su brazo a torcer, aunque estuviera dolido. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los dos, Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa resignada

Y regresó a su casa recordando los momentos vividos con su antiguo amigo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿En serio me ayudaras Gaara?-dijo Naruto viéndole feliz

-Claro, tú me ayudaste una vez y te estoy devolviendo el favor. Sabes que no me cae para nada bien el Uchiha-dijo Gaara con pose seria

-¿Qué dices tú Sai?-dijo Naruto viéndolo directamente

-Por mí no hay problema, me gustaría ver llorar al Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai con su sonrisa fingida

-Debo confesarles algo. La verdad, estoy comenzando a sentirme mal por esto que le estoy haciendo-dijo Naruto con rostro triste

-Vamos Naruto, no te doblegues ahora. Además, solo pararemos si vemos llorar y suplicarte perdón. ¿Te parece?-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-De acuerdo, hay que continuar. ¿Recuerdan el plan?-dijo Naruto sonriendo burlonamente

-Claro-dijeron los tres chicos

-Entonces, iré a buscar a Uchiha-dijo Gaara encaminándose a la puerta

-Gracias Gaara-dijo Naruto sonriendo sinceramente

-No hay problema-dijo Gaara con una leve sonrisa

Y salió de la casa.

-_Pero antes de llevar a cabo mi parte, le diré unas cuantas verdades_-pensó Gaara caminando por las calles de Konoha

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado de saber que tal vez, Naruto nunca lo perdonará, que nada volvería hacer como antes. Lo admitió: extrañaba a Naruto.

Extrañaba todo de él, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su alegría, su fuerza de voluntad. Pero no solo lo extrañaba, sino que también se dio cuenta de un sentimiento que nunca creyó tener: amor. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero sabía que nunca podría decírselo porque pensaría que solo estaría jugando con él.

-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes-dijo Sasuke de manera irónica

Y tenía razón. Solo cuando perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz, supo que ya no había la posibilidad de ser feliz.

-Necesito respirar aire fresco-dijo Sasuke levantándose de su cama

Y salió de su hogar con un rostro con ojeras, una cara demacrada y un corazón roto.

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha, hasta que llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca.

En ese momento, Gaara pasa por el parque y ve que el Uchiha está sentado con la mirada perdida.

Gaara entra al parque y se pone enfrente de Sasuke. El moreno no le presta atención alguna, sigue con su mirada perdida.

Gaara con una voz llena de ira y de rencor, le habla.

-¿Por qué?

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia Gaara. En ese instante, sintió algo de miedo pero no lo demostró.

-¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke?-dijo Gaara viéndole con odio

Sasuke se levanta y queda a unos cuantos centímetros del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? El no te hizo nada para merecer ese sufrimiento. Creyó en ti, confió en ti. ¡Y lo trataste como basura! Solo quería que fueras feliz, por eso renunció a su sueño por traerte de vuelta. ¿Y cómo le agradeciste? ¡Dejándolo lisiado de por vida!-dijo Gaara furioso y después lo golpea en la cara haciéndolo caer en la banca

-Te le vuelves a acercar, ¡Juro que te mato!-le advirtió Gaara

-¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme verlo?-dijo Sasuke limpiándose la sangre por el golpe y viéndole desafiante

En eso, Gaara sonríe de manera burlona.

-Te lo está diciendo su prometido. Naruto y yo nos casaremos en dos días-dijo Gaara sin quitar su sonrisa para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

Sasuke se quedó helado por la confesión hecha. No podía creer que Naruto se hubiera enamorado del mapache del desierto. Si su vida ya está destrozada, esto lo mandó hasta el fondo del abismo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sasuke llorando y golpeando el piso con su puño cerrado

Y el cielo se nubló dándole paso a la lluvia. Las lágrimas de Sasuke se confundían con el agua de lluvia. Corrió a su casa sin dejar de llorar, se encerró en su cuarto. Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**-**¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Naruto nervioso

-Se lo creyó todo-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Bien hecho-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Creo que me toca a mí-dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa

-De acuerdo, te que vaya bien-dijo Naruto serio

Sai salió de la casa para dar el tiro de gracia.

-Veo que comienzas a arrepentirte de nuevo-dijo Gaara viéndole serio

-No lo puedo evitar. ¡Esto va en contra de mi naturaleza!-dijo Naruto comenzando a llorar-Ya no quiero verlo sufrir-y el llanto aumentó

-Tranquilízate, cuando el Uchiha esté totalmente arrepentido, vendrá a buscarte y a pedirte perdón. La humillación más grande para él es dejar de lado su orgullo solo para disculparse-dijo Gaara abrazándolo

Y asi pasó las horas Gaara consolando a Naruto.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Qué quieres copia barata?-dijo Sasuke después de abrir la puerta

-Vine a entregarte una invitación para la boda de Gaara y Naruto-dijo Sai dándole el papel

-¿Por qué me das esto?-dijo Sasuke arrugando el papel

-Naruto me dijo que te entregara esto. Dice que quiere verte antes de irse a Suna con Gaara-dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa

-Dile que no iré-dijo Sasuke aventándole el papel y cerrando la puerta

-_Caíste redondito Uchiha-_pensó Sai desapareciendo en una nube de humo

En ese instante, Sasuke planeaba como recuperar a Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Logrará Sasuke evitar la boda?**

**¿De verdad se casarán Gaara y Naruto?**

**¿Podrán estar juntos Naru y Sasu?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen sus revis plis, nos vemos.**


	4. ¡Yo me opongo!

**¡Yo me opongo! (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capi T.T. gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer y dejar revis. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, aquí les dejo.**

Habían pasado los dos días para que la boda se efectuara. Naruto caminaba nervioso vestido de blanco en su habitación.

-¿Y si no viene a impedir la boda? ¿Y si le da igual si me "caso" con Gaara?-dijo Naruto moviéndose nervioso

-Tranquilízate Naruto, la boda falsa dará resultado-dijo Hinata intentando calmarlo

-Pero y si…

-Pero nada, ya verás que cuando estés a punto de "unir" tu vida con la de Gaara, entrará por la puerta y te lleva lejos de ahí. Y yo le tomaré una foto cuando se esté humillando pidiéndote perdón-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Tienes razón, gracias Hinata. Me has apoyado desde el principio-dijo Naruto sonriéndole sinceramente

-Imagínate cuando se entere de que en realidad Gaara se casa pero con Sai-dijo Hinata con tono burlesco

-Jejeje-rió Naruto

-¿Listo para "casarte"?-dijo Hinata bromeando

-Listo y dispuesto-dijo Naruto sonriendo de manera burlona

Y salieron de la casa rumbo al altar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando en que podía hacer para evitar la boda. Por un lado, si la posponía podría decirle a Naruto lo mucho que lo amaba y le pediría perdón, por otro lado, esta su orgullo y no se dejaría humillar pidiendo perdón y si no impedía la boda, perdería a Naruto para siempre.

-Ya dejé que mi orgullo me lo quitara una vez, no volveré a perderlo-dijo Sasuke con decisión

Y con ese pensamiento, salió corriendo de la casa.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Gaara esperaba dentro de la iglesia a "su futuro marido". Después de unos minutos, se escuchó la melodía nupcial.

Y ahí estaba él, vestido de blanco haciendo que pareciera un ángel caído del cielo. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos y embelesados con aquella imagen.

Naruto llegó hacia donde se encontraba Gaara. Se sonrieron y el padre comenzó a hablar.

-Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos seres en sagrado matrimonio-dijo el padre

Y así siguió la misa sin contratiempos. Hasta que el padre llegó a esa frase.

-Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-dijo el padre inexpresivo

-¡Yo me opongo!-gritó Sasuke abriendo las puertas de par en par

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y comenzaron a murmurar. Sasuke llegó rápidamente hacia Naruto, lo levantó de su silla y salió disparado del lugar.

Gaara y el padre sonrieron complacidos.

-Bien, continuemos con la verdadera boda-dijo el padre feliz

Y en eso, sale Sai vestido de blanco con una sonrisa real.

-Espero que esos dos se queden juntos-dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente

Y la boda continuó. Al final de esta, Gaara y Sai ya estaban casados por todas las de la ley.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¡Bájame teme!-dijo Naruto tratando de zafarse del agarre del moreno

-No hasta que hablemos-dijo Sasuke apretando el agarre

Y llegaron al parque. Sasuke sentó cuidadosamente a Naruto en una de las bancas.

-¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido-dijo Naruto con voz fría

-Yo…-tomó aire el moreno-Perdóname Naruto-comenzó a llorar

Naruto se quedó absorto, se imaginaba al moreno con algunas lágrimas pero esto pasaba mas allá de lo que imaginó. Sasuke está de rodillas, llorando, suplicándole de manera dolorosa que lo perdonara, viendo en sus ojos la depresión hecha hombre. En ese instante, sintió que se había pasado más de la cuenta.

-Perdóname, fui un completo imbécil. Siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome, creyendo en mí. ¿Y cómo te pago? ¡Humillándote! Por favor, perdóname Naruto-dijo Sasuke viéndole a los ojos

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes. Y una cálida sonrisa por parte de Naruto, este decide hablar.

-Creo que ya sufriste bastante-dijo Naruto comenzando a levantarse

Sasuke se quedó sin hablar al ver que Naruto ¡estaba de pie sin ningún problema! Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con algunas lágrimas recorriendo su cara.

Y de pronto, un flashazo lo sacó de su sorpresa.

**Continuará…**

**Perdón por dejarlo tan corto, pero como es el penúltimo capi, decidí hacer más largo el último capi. Espero y no se molesten. Dejen sus revis por fis, nos vemos.**


	5. Hasta el final

**Hasta el final (Epílogo)**

**Hola, perdonen por no subir el capi antes, tuve unos inconvenientes T.T pero ya estoy aquí con el último capi T.T. gracias a todos los lectores por seguir esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el último capi.**

Sasuke se restregó los ojos cuando ese flashazo le dio en la cara. Ya cuando pudo ver mejor, los abrió lentamente y se encontró con la figura de Hinata sonriendo.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien-dijo Hinata guardando su cámara

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Sasuke confundido

-Verás Sasuke, todo esto, tú lo provocaste. Me avergonzaste delante de nuestros amigos, te burlaste de mí y sobre todo, me dolió que todo eso que me hiciste fuera porque me odiabas y querías que te dejara en paz. Solo me lo hubieras dicho y yo me habría alejado de tu vida-dijo Naruto con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Sasuke solo agachó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, la foto no la voy a divulgar ni nada de eso. Estamos a mano Sasuke-dijo Naruto para después irse junto con Hinata

Y Sasuke se quedó ahí, pensando en cómo su vida podría ser más miserable.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Si se quedó mal-dijo Hinata triste

-Es verdad. Rompe la foto-dijo Naruto serio

-¿En serio?-dijo Hinata viéndole dudosa

-Si, me conformo con haberlo visto-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿Qué va a pasar entre ustedes?-preguntó Hinata viéndole fijamente

-Lo que tú decidas Naruto-dijo Sasuke llegando con ellos

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto asombrado

-Por favor Naruto, no me dejes sin tu amor-dijo Sasuke tomándole la mano

-Nunca te dejé de amar-dijo Naruto abrazándolo

Hinata solo sonrió ante la escena que se le presentaba.

-No quiero interrumpir su reconciliación, pero Gaara y Sai nos esperan en su boda-dijo Hinata sin quitar su tierna sonrisa

-Pensé que tú te ibas a casar con él-dijo Sasuke algo triste

-¡Claro que no! Gaara si se va a casar, pero con Sai-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-¿Y por qué estas vestido de blanco?-dijo Sasuke serio

-Era parte de mi plan-dijo Naruto tomándole la mano-Espero que no te vayas a vengar de mi-dijo con burla

-No, nunca-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso tierno

Naruto correspondió ese beso. Se separaron para después seguir caminando junto con Hinata hacia la boda

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que se dieran el sí. Ya los recién casados fueron felicitados por los invitados. Gaara llegó hacia Sasuke con semblante serio.

-Mas te vale cuidar de Naruto, si me entero que lo haces sufrir, te entierro a 200 metros bajo tierra-le advirtió serio

-Descuida, lo voy a cuidar más que a mi propia vida-dijo Sasuke viéndole de igual forma

-Me alegra oír eso, si me disculpas, tengo que ir con mi esposo-dijo Gaara dirigiéndose hacia Sai

-¿Qué te dijo Gaara?-preguntó Naruto llegando a su lado

-Nada que yo ya sepa-dijo Sasuke serenamente

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto abrazándole por el cuello

-Gracias-dijo Sasuke abrazándole por la cintura

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-preguntó Naruto confundido

-Por estar conmigo-dijo Sasuke besándolo apasionadamente

-Te amo-dijo Naruto después del beso

-Yo igual-dijo Sasuke para acercarse de nuevo a sus labios

Y volvieron a besarse con amor.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Tres meses después…**

Hinata corría por toda la casa de su amigo buscando el saco del mismo.

-¿Dónde lo deje?-dijo Hinata para sí poniendo cara pensativa-¡Ah sí!-y corrió hacia la habitación del rubio

Y en tris, encontró la pieza faltante del traje de su amigo.

-¿Lo encontraste Hinata?-preguntó Naruto

-Aquí esta-dijo Hinata ayudándole a ponerse el saco

-Estoy tan feliz-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Y te vez muy bien-dijo Hinata viéndole tiernamente

-No puedo creer que me voy a casar con Sasuke-dijo Naruto con un brillo de felicidad reflejado en sus ojos

-Al final todo salió de maravilla-dijo Hinata arreglándole su vestimenta blanca

-Sí. Bien, es hora de irnos-dijo Naruto yendo hacia la puerta

-De acuerdo-dijo Hinata siguiéndole

Y llegaron a la iglesia.

Después de la ceremonia, llegaron al salón. Todos los invitados convivían tranquilamente. En eso, Gaara y Sai llegaron a felicitar a la pareja.

-Felicidades-dijo Gaara abrazando a Naruto

-Gracias. ¡Sai! Qué alegría verte-dijo Naruto ahora siendo abrazado por Sai

-Felicidades-dijo Sai mientras que Gaara felicitaba a Sasuke

-Veo que serán padres muy pronto-dijo Naruto frotando suavemente la barriga de Sai

-Sí, estamos felices-dijo Sai con una sonrisa sincera

Y Sai fue a felicitar a Sasuke o como él le dice, Uchiha bastardo.

La fiesta continuó. Después, la pareja se fue de luna de miel.

**Un año después…**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban viviendo en la casa del segundo, ya que tenían una linda "visita" con ellos. Naruto arrullaba en sus brazos a una niña de apenas dos meses de nacimiento. Ya la pequeña en brazos de Morfeo, decidió ir a terminar de hacer la comida, ya que su esposo no tardaba en llegar.

Y como si fuera adivino, en esos momentos entró Sasuke con su chaleco de Jounin y dejando sus armas en un rincón de la casa.

-Bienvenido-dijo Naruto recibiéndolo con un beso

-Gracias. ¿Cómo han estado?-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

-Bien, Yumi está dormida. Ven a comer-dijo Naruto yendo a la cocina y regresando con un plato para Sasuke

-Se te hará tarde. Tienes que ir a trabajar, Hokage-sama-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Nos vemos más tarde, Uchiha sensei-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y dándole un beso de despedida

Y se fue a realizar sus deberes.

Pasaron los años y seguían queriendo como la primera vez. Su hija fue creciendo sana y en un hogar lleno de amor. Tuvieron su segundo hijo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que en vez de uno, eran dos hermosos varones.

**Varios años después…**

-Míralos jugar-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Sí, son unos niños muy hiperactivos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo igual

-Definitivamente son mis nietos-dijo Naruto orgulloso

-Aunque han sacado mi carácter-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Sigues siendo igual de prepotente amor-dijo Naruto besándole tiernamente

-Pero aun así me quieres-dijo Sasuke regresándole el beso

Y es que, aunque hayan pasado muchos años, se querían igual o hasta más. Comprendieron que, su amor y felicidad duraría hasta el final de sus vidas y más.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen por no haberlo subido antes. Nos vemos en mi otro fic, nos vemos. **


End file.
